Silverline
by thatxgirlx
Summary: A one shot of how I would like this series to end. Jumping off from the end of season 6, everything comes full circle in the end.


**A/N****: So this is my first published fic on here. Thank you for all your help, this would not have gotten finished without you. I started this almost a year ago, but I wanted to get it up here before the premiere tonight which I will not be watching. This is how their story ends for me. It starts up at the end of season six. I hope you all enjoy!**

Silverline

_Be the night and I will be your shining light – Lykke Li_

* * *

I couldn't say I knew exactly how my life had gotten me to where I was, bad decisions lead to more bad decisions and I suppose I held on tightly to the first bit of normalcy the universe tossed at me.

Normal.

It was the only thing I had ever wanted from life. My telepathy having made normal all but impossible, but I found the best normal I could with Alcide. For a time, I was happy. For six months I pushed away all things vampire, all things faery, and only recognized the otherness in Alcide when the full moon hit and he was absent from my bed. I didn't love him, I couldn't. But then, he didn't love me either. We were two people so put down by our pasts we didn't have much left in our hearts to give. We sought comfort in each other, our relationship was comfortable, simple. It was the easy choice. Alcide could be there for me night and day, he could give me children, and the normal life I had always dreamed of. We could have breakfast together and go to church, and no one judged me for my choice in boyfriends since no one knew about his otherness. I found most of the women in Bon Temps were jealous of my arm candy, but strangely happy that "crazy Sookie" had found a normal man with a heartbeat that could put up with her.

Normal.

Normal was dull and boring, and after having normal I was ready for a bit of adventure. I was ready for something exciting to happen, ready for something to make me feel like my old self again.

When the hep-V infected vampires attacked the party at Bellefleur's, they walked right into a trap set by Niall. He had managed to find and kill all but a large band of infected vamps that he lured to Bon Temps that night. There was barely even a fight when they showed up. He knocked them all out with his light and then killed them off one by one. Since all the humans had been tested and those that had been found to carry the infection were immediately inoculated and all government experiments had been destroyed, hep-V was no longer a problem for humans or vampires.

A quick, easy solution and Niall had not even allowed me help out. He'd gotten Alcide to take me home early from the party, and I found out the next day all about what happened from minds around the bar. I didn't like being handled like that, and it was the straw that broke the camel's metaphorical back in some ways. When I went home after my shift, I packed Alcide's bags and waited. I broke things off as soon as he walked in the door, and I felt lighter almost instantly. Pretending with him had been more burdensome than I had realized. On both of us, as it were. He almost seemed relieved when he left.

My mind was clear for the first time in a long time, and the lack of danger in my life and the lack of a boyfriend gave me a lot of time to reflect.

My blood was also one hundred percent vampire free for the first time in I couldn't even recall how long. Alcide had been able to sense it waning out of my system. Strangely, even though I had so much more of it, Bill's blood was the first to disappear. Once it was gone, I stopped seeing him with rose colored glasses and I mostly just saw red.

He continued to stalk me, which wasn't too hard living across the cemetery, but I could sense him with my mind and recognized his void when he lurked near my house. He'd stay to the woods, but I was sick of his controlling, manipulative bull shit and I was more than ready for that stake I stuck in him six months ago to finally stick.

I was tempted to use my faery supernova on him, but I couldn't bring myself to part with my light. I had come to accept it as a true part of me, and Niall was teaching me to control both my light and my telepathy. He said I was growing stronger, and I was definitely more in control of both of my quirks. I could feel it.

I would just have to wait for Bill to trip and land on a stake himself, if one of his subjects didn't kill him first. Even Jessica had become disenchanted by her maker when she heard that he could have rescued them all from the vamp camp much earlier than he did, and they could have completely avoided the huge mess he ended up making.

He was only able to retain his status as king because none of the other capable vampires fought for it. His title was just that, a title. Since the new Authority had taken over, vampire hierarchies had changed drastically. As far as I knew it was a good change, and those in charge were wiser and more competent than the last Authority, thankfully. Tara kept me pretty informed, even though I tried so much to pretend it didn't exist.

The one subject we never touched was her vampire "Granddaddy".

I knew he was alive and I knew he wasn't here, and that's all I could handle for now. Despite not having his blood in my system anymore I still dreamt of him, I still felt him deep down to my very core. The dreams were so vivid I could feel him, taste him, even smell him, but I would always wake up to a bleak dawn encroaching through my window and an empty void in my heart. Luckily there was never anyone in my house to hear me cry.

* * *

_I felt cool hands running all over my warm skin and silky sheets against my back. His nose was nuzzled in the crook of my neck, my fingers tangled in his hair which was much longer than I remembered it being._

"_Where are we?" I whispered._

"_My flat in Paris," he responded right before he attacked my mouth with his._

_I responded with equal fervor, I could kiss him for hours if he had the patience. I felt the coolness of his hard body pressed flush to mine. We were both completely naked and wrapped up in each other, the sheets had made their way to the floor. Not an uncommon occurrence when we were together like this._

_He pulled back to let me breath his deep blue eyes taking in my heaving chest, he returned his mouth to my body slowly inching down capturing one of my nipples between his lips. I couldn't control the moan that escaped me._

"_So sweet," he murmured moving from one breast to the other laving away at my nipples sending ripples of pleasure through me._

_I arched into his mouth shoving my breasts at him. I wanted more. I needed more._

_He trailed kisses down my stomach, nipped at the insides of my thighs before teasing me relentlessly with his tongue on my clit and two thick fingers moving effortlessly within my slick walls._

_I came with a shudder and a scream. He let out a satisfied growl as he lapped at my release continuing the pleasure pulsing through me._

_I collected myself with deep gulps of the cool air floating in from the open windows._

_I pushed at his head, but he would not budge._

"_Eric, I want to taste you," I whined._

_That got his attention. He reversed our positions in seconds giving me a cocky smile while folding his hands behind his head nodding at me to take the lead._

_I loved that I could be so free with him._

_His thick cock stood at full attention just begging to be sucked. I bit down on my bottom lip and just stared at him in appreciation. He truly was a beautiful specimen of a man._

_Slowly I lowered my mouth to wrap my lips around his tip keeping my eyes on his the whole time. He groaned as I went to work pleasuring him with my mouth. His hands gently wrapped in my hair to guide me._

_He tasted like crisp, salty sea water and I could not contain my own moan as I sped up and added my hands to the parts of him I could not fit in my mouth._

_Before he lost himself he pulled me up by my hair and kissed me hard while guiding my hips over his straining dick to place himself at my entrance._

_I pulled back to breath wanting to see his face as I slid down his length, he stretched me one excruciatingly wonderful inch by inch. His hands grasping my hips tightly he began to slowly move me up and down teasing me with the very tip of him before slowly filling me again._

_My lips found his again and suddenly I was on my back, him looming above me as he sped up his thrusts keeping our lips locked together. The scrape of my nipples against his bare chest was driving me wild and he was hitting just the right spot inside of me. I felt myself unraveling and he let me go with a scream._

"_Eric!"_

_My hands had found their way to his ass trying to pull him deeper within me._

"_You want more?" he said lazily continuing to thrust enjoying the pulsing of my pussy around him._

"_Oh god, yes!"_

_He flipped me over and began to pound into me from behind. My hips were flat against the bed my arms barely able to keep me sturdy. His one hand caressed my back as his other wound its way around my body to fondle my breasts._

_He nipped at my neck, at my shoulders and my back but never bit. His thrusts were fast and hard, I felt myself building to another blissful release._

_I cried out when I felt him pull out, but before I could protest much he had us both kneeling his chest to my back, his arms wrapped completely around me and his cock buried within me once more._

_I felt complete. I felt whole. I never wanted this to end._

_We moved together searching out desperately trying to bring the other to one last release. Both of us moaning and crying out at the pleasure of it all. He felt impossibly hard inside me, he filled me completely as if we were made for each other. I wanted more._

"_Harder," I cried._

_He moved us once more so I was facing him as we had begun and he was thrusting up into me hard and fast, my whole body was pulsing ready for release once more. His hands were gripping hard at my hips pulling me down onto him as he thrust up. My arms were wrapped around his neck to keep myself from falling over. I had lost all control of my body. I was putty in his skillful hands._

"_Look at me Sookie," he growled._

_I obeyed, catching his gaze._

"_I want you to come, and I want you to come now, lover!"_

_Once again I obeyed, my body falling apart. I lost control. My orgasm was so consuming I could not even make a sound I just quivered uncontrollably with the waves of pleasure. I had lost count of how many orgasms he had given me. He kept my hips in his grip as he finished deep inside me and collapsed back on the bed pulling me with him._

_We did not move, we stayed completely still, he buried within me and my head nestled against his chest. I couldn't have moved even if I'd wanted to my legs felt like jelly. I was perfectly content to cuddle and from the satisfied purrs rumbling through his chest he was too. It was so soothing. I felt more at peace in his arms than I had felt in my entire life._

"_How did I get here?" I asked._

_I vividly remembered going to sleep in my bed back in Bon Temps, alone._

"_You always come when I want you with me, my Sookie."_

_My mind screamed at me that this was a dream, but it felt so real. We were not together - this was all in my head._

"_Why do you look so sad, lover?" he probed running his thumb across my cheek._

"_It's just a dream. None of this is real," I whispered trying to hold back the tears._

"_Is it not a good dream at least?"_

"_It's going to end."_

"_Then let us enjoy the time we have."_

_He rolled us over so he was hovering above me. I felt raw devotion radiating from him. It made me shiver with its intensity. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, then one to each eyelid, then my cheeks, and my nose muttering under his breath the whole time in a language I could not understand._

"_What are you saying?" My hands ran through his soft golden locks._

"_That I love you. That you have a piece of my heart I can never get back. That you are mine as much as I am yours. How I wish to keep you locked in my room and never let you go. I curse the gods for these dreams with you because they are never enough. I wish to never awaken. That I do not deserve you, but I want to prove to you that I do."_

_I couldn't help the tears from falling at his words. I felt everything deep within me. The truth of his words left a heavy feeling in my chest. Like a giant boulder was slowly crushing my lungs._

"_Hush do not cry, lover, I cannot stand your tears."_

"_You're wrong. It's me that doesn't deserve you," I hiccupped._

_He shook his head at me in disagreement, but didn't continue the argument. He just held me as I cried licking away my tears and kissing whatever his lips could reach._

"_I love you, Sookie, never doubt that. I always will."_

* * *

He was ripped away from me too soon and I awoke with a start. I rubbed at my eyes and felt the wet trails of my tears on my face, and I could still feel the heaviness in my chest, his words still echoing in my head.

I had only lied down for a quick nap after my early shift and it was already after sunset. I heard the knocking on my door once more that had startled me awake and reached out with my mind. Two voids, I recognized both, but was confused by their presence.

"Be right down," I called out knowing they would hear me.

I threw on a pair of sleep shorts and one of Jason's old Bon Temps football sweatshirts and padded down the steps. I could see them peering in through the glass.

"Hi," I said to the pair as I opened the front door.

"What were you dreaming about faery princess? You sounded awfully enthusiastic." Pam asked quirking an eyebrow at me in an eerily similar fashion to her maker and letting her fangs snick down.

"Your maker," I replied honestly, as I held the door open.

Tara laughed and strolled through the door taking a seat on my couch.

"Good that's why I'm here," Pam said not letting my blunt response faze her in the slightest.

"Please, come on in, Pam," I opened the door wider gesturing with my arm for her to enter.

Before I could get the door closed there was a rush of air and Bill was standing on my porch.

I stared at his sudden appearance. Even though he had been lurking around my woods, he hadn't dared to approach me since that night at Bellefleur's when he had foolishly offered to protect me.

The anger I thought I had quelled came raging back in a tidal wave washing over my body as he stood in front of me. I had very little patience for his presence and I wanted him gone, not just from my porch, but from this world entirely. Anything he had to say was only going to piss me the fuck off and frankly, I wasn't sure if I would be able to control my emotions – or the outcome - when he did.

"Sookie," he drawled.

"What do you want Bill? I have guests," I demanded gesturing to Pam and Tara as they were immediately behind me.

"I've come to talk Sookie. It's time you stop with this nonsense, and agree to be mine once more. They are here to fill your head with lies and I cannot allow it."

"Oh this oughtta be good," I heard Tara mumble behind me. No doubt an eye roll accompanied her words.

Since he obviously had trouble thinking for himself, I decided to let him in on a universal truth.

"I am not yours, Bill," I said trying very hard to remain calm, but I felt it slipping, "And they are welcome here. You are not. Now if you would please leave," I said as I started to shut the door in his face.

Before I could move the door even a fraction of an inch, he professed, "You are mine, sweetheart. You just needed some time to forgive me, again. I know you've missed me."

"I told you to leave me alone. What don't you understand? I don't want anything to do with you. You're not the hero of my story anymore, and you never should have been in the first place!"

"You don't mean that," he said with not even an ounce of hurt in his voice.

"Yes I do," And as sure as a fish fry on Sunday, I was heating up now.

"You love me, sweetheart, I know you do, do not be unreasonable. You are just being stubborn. We are meant to be together."

The nerve of this asshole.

"How could I possibly love you after everything you've done? The love I felt for you when we were together wasn't even real!" I was shouting now, my body humming with energy.

"That is not true."

"Oh, really? You were sent here to procure me for the queen. You lied to me from the beginning. You watched me be beaten to within an inch of my life to get your blood in me just so you could manipulate me. Then you enjoyed your own faery drinking fountain too much to let me go so you convinced yourself it was love. Which part isn't true? I may have been naïve enough to fall for your act before Bill Compton, but not anymore."

"No."

"Yes! You used me, you took everything from me. You made me so dependent on you I didn't even know my own self anymore. You filled my head with your lies, you manipulated me into falling in love with you and then you continued to try to get your blood in me every chance you got when I was out of your grasp. That's not love Bill!"

"No, Sookie these are all lies. You know they aren't true. I was sent here with a mission, but you made me fall in love with you. I just want to take care of you, how can you even say such hurtful things to me?"

This was getting out of hand, I could feel the familiar tingling of my light firing up, my anger getting the best of me and I had little motivation to fight it.

"I know you love me, we can be happy again. I promise I will forgive all these hurtful words. I cannot give you up, you can give me the sun again, sweetheart, we could have the life you always dreamed of."

His responses just kept getting better.

"Do not call me sweetheart!" I screamed.

I felt my anger finally boil over, when I looked down I had conjured the biggest light ball I had ever seen. A personal best for me, and even though I knew it held the end of my faeness, I could no longer contain it. My need to lash out at the being that had caused me so much torment overflowed and I let it fly. It landed right smack in the middle of his chest where his dead heart lay.

Shock flashed across his face, before he burst into flames and disintegrated right before our eyes.

"Good riddance," I managed to spit out before a sharp pain overtook me. I screamed in anguish it felt like a part of me was ripping away, but it was a part that was vital to my survival somehow. Niall had not made it sound this painful, something had to be wrong.

"Oh shit, Sookie! What the fuck is wrong with her?" Tara screeched.

I felt cool arms around me as I collapsed. My head was in Tara's lap and she was stroking my hair. I heard a pop in the distance and felt the soothing presence of Niall as he approached. He numbed the shredding sensation, but it was getting harder to breath.

"What happened to her?" he barked.

"She killed Bill with a giant blast of light," Tara answered gesturing to the pile of goo on my front porch.

"She must have used too much," he stated simply "she is dying."

"Oh for fucks sake," Pam uttered in annoyance.

Her face popped into my view.

"I know you do not want to die like this faery princess, not over a good for nothing piece of shit like Compton. May I?" she said gesturing to my neck.

I vaguely understood what she was asking and I nodded my consent. She was right. I was not ready to die yet, and certainly not because of Bill Compton. I had fought tooth and nail to ensure my own survival. I was not going to let his death be the cause of mine. I felt Pam's fangs bite down and she began to drink. With each mouthful she took I felt myself floating further away, everything got hazy. Panic slowly started to creep in, Pam gripped me tighter.

"You taste delicious, princess," she purred.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

It seemed my transition to vampire was not an easy one. Of course I had to be difficult. It took three full nights for me to completely turn, and Niall had to essentially "re-spark" me in order for the transition to be successful.

Apparently I had over nova'd my supernova to the point that part of my humanity had ripped away with the faery part. Once Pam had drained me completely and fed me her blood, Niall implanted part of his spark into me. Had he simply tried that right away, it would have killed me. My body was not strong enough and my human part not whole enough.

I knew there had to be repercussions for what he had done, but he would not let me think on it. He simply told me to use the gift he had given me and then he disappeared as quickly as he had entered my life.

Eric had been right all along. There were two Sookies, faery Sookie and human Sookie, but vampire Sookie was able to mold them both together to finally fully be one. I was a bit of an oddity, Pam called me a unicorn. After we tested if my blood would allow them to walk in the sun once again, she had giddily called me a flying unicorn with a rainbow tail as she enjoyed a nice tanning session with me in my backyard.

Niall's light allowed me to be both a creature of the night and a creature of the light. I had all my greedy little heart desired. I had to sacrifice nothing by becoming vampire, and gained so much more.

* * *

It had been a little over four months since Bill had met his demise and I had been made vampire. In that time no humans, except my brother of course, knew about what I had become. My daily routine hadn't really changed for me since I could conceal myself so easily. I was still waitressing, enjoying my free time outside in the sun and though I had gained a new family I still felt incredibly alone, but I had settled into my new skin.

I had had a craving for fried chicken for a few weeks now and was just finishing up my last bite when there was a knock at the door. I knew who it was before I left the table, but I still walked over to greet her.

"Hi, Pam," I said opening the door.

"Faery princess," she said with a deep bow.

"You know you don't have to address me so formally in private," I retorted turning and walking back into the kitchen.

She just chuckled as she let herself in and closed the door behind her.

Pam and I had a strange relationship now.

I started heating a blood in the microwave for her, and she leaned against the counter watching me. Pam enjoyed coming out to visit me now that I had my own stashes of donor blood to offer her. She was still a little wary of True Blood since the Hep-V, but also it just tasted down right disgusting. I had tried to subsist on the stuff, I'd lasted less than a week before I caved. The real stuff was just so much better and I did not have to drink from the source to get it. I was also lucky that the fae in me allowed me to continue eating real food when I wanted it. I absolutely needed blood to survive, but I could still enjoy some fried chicken when I was in the mood.

"He is back," she murmured softly.

"Oh," was my genius response.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Why's he back?" I tried a simple question. As far as I knew he was content in Europe.

"He is to reopen Fangtasia."

"Oh," I couldn't even hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I brought you this," she said handing me a flyer for the grand-reopening party tomorrow night.

"Pam…"I trailed off.

"Just come."

"I don't know if I can."

"You are both fools, and I do not know why I bother to try and help."

"It's even more complicated,"

She cut me off.

"It is not complicated. I have given my blessing. You are single. He has always been single. He could be anywhere else in the world, open a bar in any city, but he came back here. You are not the faepire I have come to actually like if you do not at least make an effort. I can feel him grieving still for you, more than he grieves for his sister and his father, and you are not finally dead. You are still here!"

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just stared silently at the flyer as Pam sipped her blood. She was right, I knew she was right, but I didn't know if I had the guts. He could turn me away, he could crush me. He might be grieving for me, but you didn't live over a thousand years without learning how to cope with heartache. If he was still mad at me it would kill me, but if I didn't try I'd end up alone watching my friends and family be happy while I continued to just exist.

I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"I don't have anything to wear," I whispered knowing she could hear me.

She was gone and back in a flash holding a black garment bag and another bag which contained a shoe box.

I quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion, and she just shrugged.

"I got you an outfit in case you said yes. It is perfect, but you cannot look at it till you put it on tomorrow."

"Yea right, you must be infected with hep-V if you think I'm crazy enough to do that. You'd dress me in lingerie if you had your way! Don't think I've forgotten that night so soon Pam!"

"Please, Sookie," she begged pouting her lip like a little child.

I would never understand our relationship, but I found myself enjoying it and looking forward to the many, many years to come.

"Oh cheese and rice, I'm going to regret this. Fine, fine, leave it in my old room."

"I am grateful you have not made me regret releasing you."

"Why's that because I agreed to be your life sized Barbie doll?"

"Of course not, do not be ridiculous it would be suspicious if I came all the way out here to get you ready and then returned to Fangtasia. We can play Barbie another night."

"Then why?"

"Because you are no longer being a dumb cunt and you are finally doing things right for a change."

"Thanks a lot Mommy dearest, I'm ever so glad you are pleased with me."

She just laughed and finished off her blood.

* * *

The next night I showered, polished and plucked before curling my hair into soft full curls and applying a little bit of makeup. Being a vampire made it incredibly easy to get ready. Pam had specified the night before that I not show up until midnight so I had way too much time to kill. Of course that led me to wander in my thoughts.

I walked around my old farmhouse wrapped in my old terry cloth robe. I remembered how mad I had been at Eric for buying my home, for thinking he owned me along with it. Now I had no idea how to repay him the kindness.

I made my way to the cubby hidden by that beautiful chest. I had not been down there since stopping Lafayette from killing Tara while she slept, and before that I had not been down there since sharing it with one amnesiac Viking vampire.

Now that my senses were heightened I could pick up the stale smell of him. It had been over a year and yet still he lingered there. He had left some of his belongings behind in there, some books, clothing and other random knickknacks. I never realized but he must have been staying there while I was away in Faery.

I remembered his words from the night of my return, now I knew the truth behind them. He never gave up on me still being alive back then. I just hoped he had not given up on me now.

I forced my tears away before I ruined my makeup with bloody tears and sped back up to my old bedroom. The garment bag was hanging untouched on my closet door. I had a backup outfit planned if Pam had chosen something completely ridiculous.

Still I started with the shoes first.

The tan shoe box had white scrolling letters across it that I knew belonged to some high end designer. I traced the outline of them before opening the lid to reveal a beautiful pair of ridiculously high red patent leather heels. It was my one new vice I seemed to acquire from my maker, but I was becoming a bit of a shoe whore and these made me incredibly giddy.

Moving on to the dress I slowly slid down the zipper and gasped in surprise. Inside was the little white dress with red flowers on it that I had worn the first time I went to Fangtasia. It felt like a lifetime ago.

I was not sure how Pam had managed it, if she had found it or had it made using her faultless memory, but I almost wanted to cry at the gesture.

She was right it was perfect.

Of course being Pam she had included a matching cream lace bra and panty set to wear underneath it as well and a simple note.

"I told you so, Love, Mommy Dearest."

I laughed like a loon.

Everything fit like a glove. I twirled in front of my mirror like a little girl and giggled as my skirt flew up.

I was ready.

I decided to drive to Shreveport since it would take up the most time even though I had several options of transportation available to me. Being a faepire certainly had its perks. I could run incredibly fast, I could fly and I'd inherited a new fae trick of being able to pop. It was an interesting experience that I did not utilize very often, but it came in handy. I forced myself to drive the speed limit the whole way there, and I kept myself locked up like Fort Knox so no one would know I was on my way. Being turned allowed me total control over my shields, which also influenced the different bonds I shared with Pam and Eric.

When I got to Fangtasia the parking lot was packed and I could see a line half way down the street. It seemed the fangbangers were eager for the return of Shreveport's premier Vampire bar. I parked around back with the employee cars and made my way to the door. The bouncer at the door gave me a nod and let me in right away, pissing off those who had been waiting in the line for a while.

As soon as I entered the club I felt eyes on me and I heard several pairs of fangs pop out. Even as a vampire I smelled like cotton candy to them. Luckily they knew to back off and if they were stupid enough to act on it, I could defend myself now. I moved slowly from the door to the bar and took a seat not allowing myself to look up at the stage where I knew he was sitting.

Tara brought me a drink knowing I would need a little liquid courage more than I would need a blood right now to get myself to go talk to him. I looked around the bar to give myself some time.

The decor had been replicated almost exactly. The place looked as if nothing had happened to it, and I could almost believe it. However, I knew everything that had been done while its master had been away. I sipped at my gin enjoying the burning feeling of the alcohol rushing through my blood. I also felt his eyes boring into me, practically willing me to come to him, he was tugging at me through the bond but I was easily deflecting.

Pam tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around, her body blocking my view and blocking me from view. I heard a growl from him and smiled up at Pam.

"You clean up pretty well, Princess. I told you I had the perfect outfit," she said low enough so only I could hear her.

"Thank you Pammy," I responded trying to convey more than just my thanks for the dress and shoes.

She rolled her eyes at my nickname for her. Secretly I knew she loved it.

I downed the rest of my gin and then got up from the bar stool. Time to pay the piper.

"Go get him," she said with a wink and sauntered off giving me my first clear view of the stage.

He sat on his ridiculously sexy throne, just as the first night I had seen him. His hair was longer just like in my dream, but it was styled in a neat braid tossed over his left shoulder. He had on a pair of sinfully tight black leather pants, an equally tight black tank top and boots. He looked good.

My eyes met his and I gasped a little at the intensity within them. His eyes trailed from the top of my head all the way down to my Louboutin clad feet before landing back on my face. I noticed his hands clutch at the arms of his chair and heard a slight crack from the wood.

He was either really happy with what he saw or preparing a new stake.

Before I could question my sanity I slowly made my way to the stage. His eyes stayed on me as I pushed my way through the throng of sweating, gyrating bodies on the dance floor. I was tempted to throw myself in the mix and dance for a bit, but I needed to do what I came here to do. No more stalling. Once I got to the stage I did not stop but I climbed up slowly before standing directly in front of him.

"Miss Stackhouse," he nodded at me in acknowledgment.

I took a deep breath and pulled up my big girl panties before I took a seat in his lap and boldly pressed my lips to his. He did not respond to my kiss at first, probably stunned at my daring move, but soon I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer and his tongue slip between my parted lips. The kiss could have lasted days or seconds I got so lost in it. He pulled back, lust clouding his features.

"Mr. Northman," I whimpered matching his gaze.

There were several gasps of surprise from gawking humans and vampires alike, the whole bar had gone silent, it seemed even the music had stopped playing. It made no difference to me. My soul focus was on the man who held me in his arms. The man I loved and was finally giving his fair chance.

"Well, aren't you sweet," he purred a smirk gracing his handsome face.

I let my fangs snick down and gave him a wide smile. Sheer shock flashed across his for an instant. He quirked an eyebrow in question at me, guess Pam forgot to mention the newest member of the family to him. I giggled in response remembering our very first conversation in this exact spot and then replied.

"Not really."

**The End.**


End file.
